The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of blackberry plant named Per Can. This cultivar belongs to the genus Rubus, which also includes a number of soft fruits, such as raspberries, loganberries, gooseberries, currants and achenes, cultivated for culinary purposes. The typifying characteristics of these soft fruits are well-known from various publications, including "Soft Fruits," 2 THE BIOCHEMISTRY OF FRUITS AND THEIR PRODUCTS, pages 375-377 (1971).
Species of blackberry plants vary in color, size, shape, acidity, and other commercially important and botanically significant characteristics. For example, R. allegheniesis has many small drupelets, while R. frondosus is more rounded and has comparatively fewer. Blackberries frequently bear flowers and fruit simultaneously, and fruit tends to ripen randomly on the canes.